Quidditch in Love
by tiduwen
Summary: Harry Has won a trip to Greece! this is his big Break at a quidditch star. then he meets Bianca. Bianca is said to be the decendant of Helen of Sparta. When Harry see's her, He knows it true. This is how Harry Falls in love. Then, there is also Cho...
1. Quidditch of unfamiliarality

DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any of the charactersor places you know from the Harry Potter books   
  
and Movies.having said this, I cannot be sued for plagerism or copyright infringement.  
  
R&R!!!  
  
The Hogwarts Quidditch pitch loomed into view as hundred of students made their way to the surrounding grandstands to watch what they thought was going to be a regular Quidditch game.  
  
In a changing room sat seven very nervous players dressed in scarlet, all waiting for the whistle to blow so they could begin. They could hear the thundering feet above their heads as the stadium slowly filled. Ten minutes off stomach wrenching silence, the whistle blew. All seven of them sighed with relief and rose, with their brooms, and entered the blazing heat of the stadium.  
  
Also entering the stadium at each end of side of the pitch was three other teams. One wearing green, one wearing blue and the last wearing yellow.  
  
"What's going on?" said a vivid red haired boy named Ron Weasley. He was the Gryffindor Keeper.  
  
"I dunno… Maybe there was a mistake?" replied Captain Katie Bell, switching her broom from one shoulder to the other. The rest of the team muttered in agreement.  
  
The only member who stayed silent was a sixteen-year-old boy with scruffy, black hair, lustrous Green eyes and a strange Lighting shaped scar in the centre of his forehead.  
  
Harry Potter was gazing up at the Stand where the school staff sat.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the school headmaster was awash with excitement as he rose to address the School as a whole.  
  
"Quiet, quiet. Thank you. Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why you are here. Well now I shall have the honour to tell you." He paused for a moment to let suspense build the he continued, "This year, our school has been invited to enter a Quidditch team in the inter-school Quidditch champion ships! That is why we are here today! We are going to have tryouts for seven lucky players to score a place in our team… Let the Game begin!!!" Dumbledore threw his hands up dramatically as the school burst into thunderous applause.  
  
Harry Potter turned excitedly to the other players of his team.  
  
"Did you hear that?" said Ginny Weasley whose Hair was as Vivid as her older brother's, "We should try and get in as a team!!!" everyone nodded in agreement as Madam Hooch, the Flying instructor blew her whistle.  
  
Four Teams shot off from the ground. All playing against each other even though Gryffindor and   
  
Hufflepuff were shooting for the hoops to the north and Slytherin and Ravenclaw were shooting at the South.  
  
All twenty eight players fought their hardest against the other teams but it was Harry who caught  
  
the snitch. The whistle sounded again to end the match. The Gryffindor team hit the ground at a   
  
round and surrounded themselves around Harry who Held up the snitch to the cheering crowd.  
  
"Quiet, QUIET!" Dumbledore called over the shouting and screaming, the stadium immediately filled with silence.  
  
"Ok before I name the Lucky seven players, I would like to tell you that the finalists will be   
  
spending two months at Cerberus school of Magic. You will be taking normal lessons there, put in   
  
houses and of coarse playing Quidditch." No one word was said because not one person in the   
  
school knew where Cerberus was, but Dumbledore apparently didn't notice this and he continued to smile.  
  
"We will start with the Keeper, congratulations to…" Ron puffed up his chest and got ready to   
  
step forward because everyone knew he was the best Keeper in the school, but everyone was wrong,  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Dumbledore yelled. The stands erupted as Ginny stepped shyly in front of Ron   
  
who stood there, Flabbergasted. "Our Chasers are, Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang!" more   
  
cheers. "Beaters are, Vincent Goyle and Miles Bletchley!" more cheers "And Last of all, our   
  
Seeker, and Captain of the team, Harry Potter!" Harry got the loudest cheers of all.  
  
Dumbledore waited until it was silent again then he said;  
  
"I know you must think it's strange that these Players are out of their usual order"  
  
"Bloody Right there!" Ron Muttered angrily  
  
"But I, and the rest of the staff, think that these people would be better off in other   
  
positions." Dumbledore smile ever so slightly at the new team. "Congratulations Team, You're   
  
going to Greece!" everything was silent for a moment as the news sank in then the new team broke   
  
into thunderous applause.  
  
Ron stood gaping at them at them as the stands emptied onto the field.  
  
"Congratulations Harry!" screamed Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend "I can't believe   
  
your going to Greece! I would Love to go to Greece!" she gave Harry a hug that almost broke his   
  
ribs. When she let go, Harry noticed Dumbledore wading through the sea of students, beckoning for the team to follow him.   
  
One by one, the members of the first ever Hogwarts team separated from their friends and Followed  
  
Dumbledore back up to the school and into his office.  
  
Closing the door quietly, he turned and said,  
  
"Now leaving the school for inter-national sports and events might seem like risky business, as   
  
you may remember from the Triwizard Tournament, but I assure you this will be perfectly safe,   
  
while in Greece, you will stay in the fine hospitality of the Cerberus School of magic, run by  
  
Professor Bellerophon. You will go to class like the rest of the school, learning magic in a   
  
whole new way, also training for Quidditch. At the end of the to months, you will play against   
  
four other schools in the inter-nationals. All of you will now go back to your dormitories and   
  
pack you things then, at midnight tonight, you will meet in the entrance hall to begin your   
  
two-day travel to Greece. Off you go!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the doors flew open   
  
again, leaving the staircase for the seven to leave down. Once they were down stairs they all   
  
went their separate ways.  
  
Once out of earshot of the others, Katie, Ginny and Harry started talking excitedly about Greece.  
  
"I wonder how we'll get there?" Said Ginny, curiously. "Dumbledore said it would be a two day   
  
trip, so we wont be flying."  
  
"I wonder what the school will be like? I've never heard of Cerberus before," Said Katie  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore took Everyone out of their usual positions?" said Harry, he was walking   
  
between the girls," I mean, Malfoy and Cho are both Seekers and now they're chasers, Ginny, you   
  
were a chaser, now you're a keeper and Bletchley was a keeper!" he paused for a moment and in   
  
this time Katie said,  
  
"Yeah its strange isn't it? He put you as Captain when either me or Bletchley could have been,   
  
and everyone knows Ron's the Schools best Keeper!"  
  
The three of them stopped talking when they reached the fat lady's portrait,  
  
"_Galloping Gargoyles_" said Ginny, breathlessly and the Picture swung open. There was a  
  
deafening roar and Harry, Ginny and Katie got dragged into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Good on ya Harry!" Yelled everyone he past on the way to the boys Dormitories.  
  
"I have to pack," He mumbled to anyone who tried to pull him back.  
  
Finally he reached the safety of the staircase and hurried out of sight.  
  
Waiting for him in his room was a shady looking Ron.  
  
"Oh Hi Ron, Great news isn't it?" said Harry as he stared stuffing clothes into his trunk.  
  
"Oh Yes its wonderful!" replied Ron, rather sarcastically "Especially when your own Sister   
  
beats you at it."  
  
"Oh Ron" groan Harry, straightening up to face his Friend "Just let Ginny have this one Glory."  
  
"Oh so that's it, is it?" You'd rather go to Greece with Ginny rather than your best Friend!"   
  
Ron's Voice was steadily getting louder.  
  
"No that's not it!" Harry practically shouted back. "Its just Time to step aside and accept   
  
that Ginny is better than you!" both of them were stunned. Harry Quickly turned away and   
  
finished Packing his Trunk.  
  
"So that's it. You think Ginny's better. Well... _fine_." Ron Stalked out of the room, slamming   
  
the door behind him.  
  
Harry Looked at the door then turned away in disgust. _Ron should let Ginny have a go,_ he though   
  
angrily, _He thinks he's so good_!  
  
well I hope you enjoyed! please review!  
  
More coming in Chapter 2!... If you want a chapter 2 that is...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. The Trip and Cho

DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any of the charactersor places you know from the Harry Potter books   
  
and Movies.having said this, I cannot be sued for plagerism or copyright infringement.  
  
R&R!!!  
  
At five minutes to Midnight, Katie, Ginny and Harry were gathered in the common room saying   
  
their last goodbyes Hermione Hugged them all then Hugged Harry Twice more.  
  
"Look after your self Harry" She said as he gave her one last wave, stepping out of the portrait.  
  
"Bye!" he called at the door swung shut.  
  
The three of them made their way silently down to the entrance hall, all lugging their heavy   
  
Trunks. All the way down, Harry couldn't help but have a guilty feeling in his stomach. Here   
  
he was, going off to Greece and he wasn't even speaking to his best friend.  
  
Malfoy, Goyle, Bletchley and Cho were already waiting in the Empty Entrance Hall when Harry,  
  
Ginny and Katie Came down. Their footsteps echoed loudly, making the others turn around.  
  
"Finally here Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Goyle sniggered quietly.  
  
"Oh shut up Draco! If it wasn't for me you'd still be looking for your dressing gown!"   
  
retorted Bletchley.  
  
This remark shocked Harry quite a bit. He'd never heard anyone but himself tell Malfoy to   
  
shut up, let alone of Malfoy's fellow Slytherin's!  
  
"All here I see? Very good" the group whirled around to see Dumbledore dressed in Purple   
  
robes and Holding a small bag that was issuing a revolting stench.  
  
"Alright, Everyone outside, time to go. Miss Chang would you be so kind as to get the door?   
  
Thank you very much. Down the steps. Hurry up Mr Malfoy! We don't have all night!"  
  
Dumbledore hurried them over to a small wooden carriage held up by four Thestrals.   
  
"It's a bit small..." Said Ginny, gazing reproachfully at the carriage.  
  
"Never mind that, in you go!" Dumbledore pushed Harry forward and he climbed the three steps   
  
into the carriage and was shocked to find what was inside.  
  
The inside of the carriage had been magically enlarged to the size of a small house with two   
  
rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. All the furniture was a dark crimson.  
  
But what amazed Harry the most was that the walls, floor and roof were made of Glass, so when   
  
Harry stepped inside, it was like standing on thin air.   
  
"Oh wow!" exclaimed Cho, coming in behind him. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Well Goodbye!" Said Dumbledore once they were all in.  
  
"He seems in a hurry..." Said Ginny, quietly as Dumbledore shut the door and strode around to   
  
the front Thestrals. Harry watched, confused, as he whispered something in the horse's ear then   
  
he clapped his hands and with a jolt that sent everybody tumbling to the floor, the Thestrals   
  
rose into the starry sky.  
  
Through the floor, Harry could see Dumbledore waving goodbye.  
  
Up, up, up they flew until Hogwarts was just a spec of the black ground.  
  
Harry felt a sense of foreboding, sitting on his hands and knees, looking straight through   
  
the floor at the land, hundreds of miles below.  
  
"I bags this bed!" came Cho's voice and Harry looked up to see her racing Katie to The bed   
  
in the farthest corner.  
  
Katie won and bounced on it triumphantly. Harry jumped up and, still feeling weird about   
  
the floor, ran to claim a bed in the middle between Malfoy and Cho.  
  
The beds were soft and warm when Harry finally settled down for sleep at about two in the   
  
morning.  
  
This is the life, Harry thought, grinning wildly into the darkness as he finally drifted   
  
off to sleep.   
  
The blankets were uncomfortably hot when Harry woke in the morning. He yawned and rolled   
  
over and got up, but stopped himself, as he was about to fall into the ocean.  
  
"Whoa!" he yelled, losing balance and falling onto the glass floor.  
  
His shout woke Malfoy who rolled over with a start.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing Potter?" Malfoy screeched, waking everyone else up.  
  
Cho forgot the glass floor was there too, and when she fell out of bed, she gave an ear-piercing  
  
scream. She fell with a thunk into Harry's lap. Harry looked down at her, then realising how   
  
they were positioned, both of them scrambled to their feet, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"I'll...erm... go have a shower" muttered Harry, avoiding Cho's eyes and hurrying to the   
  
bathroom, on the way, he checked his watch and found it to be half past ten.  
  
"What a waste of a morning" Harry mumbled, turning on the shower and stripping down to nothing.   
  
But as he tested the water with his hand, he couldn't help but remember Cho on his lap.   
  
Her beautiful eyes connecting with his, and the way her face flushed when she jumped up.  
  
well I hope you enjoyed! please review!  
  
thank you to those who reviewed!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Terry, Benjamin and Bianca

DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any of the charactersor places you know from the Harry Potter books   
  
and Movies.having said this, I cannot be sued for plagerism or copyright infringement.  
  
R&R!!!  
  
It took a day and a half to get over the ocean and the team found the water very boring to look   
  
at. Sure, they saw a few whales and sharks and the occasional giant squid but everything was just  
  
plain boring. So they amused their selves by playing continuous games of wizard chess.  
  
At about lunchtime on the second day, Harry was leaning against a glass wall, watching the   
  
Thestrals and counting how many birds they ate as they flew, when in the distance, looming   
  
beautifully out of the ocean, came the land of Greece.  
  
"There it is!" Harry yelled, making Ginny jump and knock over her chessboard.  
  
"Look! Over there! Can you see it?" Harry, standing up now, pointed through the wall and six   
  
people jumped up to join him.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" said Ginny, pointing to a huge mountain, rising in the distance  
  
"That's Mount Olympus! Home of the gods!" Said Goyle. Everybody looked sunned at this piece of   
  
information. Harry had always thought Goyle to be a bit on the dumb side.  
  
Suddenly, Cho gave a shriek and everyone turned back to the mountain. Dancing in and out of the   
  
clouds that were formed around the point of the mountain were two beautiful winged horses. Their   
  
white coats gleamed in the fading sunlight.  
  
"Pegasus!" Gasped Katie. "I thought they only existed in fairy tales!"  
  
Below the mountain, Harry could see the city of Athens. Quickly they flew over it and around to   
  
the other side of the mountain. Here stood a great Palace, made out of glittering, white Marble.  
  
"It's the school!" Said Malfoy, pointing to a cluster of students waiting outside the huge front   
  
doors. Suddenly the Carriage gave a mighty jolt as the Thestrals swooped into a sharp dive and   
  
landing on the rolling green grass with a thud.  
  
Harry and the team got up off the floor and brushed themselves down.  
  
"Quick! Grab your broom! We need to make a good first impression!" Harry whispered urgently,   
  
grabbing his Firebolt off his bed. Everone else followed suit. As Harry opened the door, a gust   
  
of hot air entered the carriage and Harry gazed out at the foreign school that were all wearing Togas.   
  
"Welcome to our School" Said a booming voice that came from a jolly looking Man, standing at the   
  
front of the students. "My name is professor Bellerophon and we are honoured that you could come   
  
and stay with us!"  
  
"And we're happy to be here" said Harry, gazing in awe at the palace in front of him.  
  
The huge stone doors at the front were guarded on either side by two huge lifelike, Cyclops.  
  
"Well I guess you'll have to have a tour of the school then! Lets see..." Bellerophon scratched his  
  
chin and searched among his students. "Lets see... ah yes. We will have one-sixth year from each   
  
house. Yes, yes… ok. Benjamin!" Bellerophon pointed to a boy who stepped out of the crowd.  
  
He looked strangely like Harry exept he had no glasses or scar.  
  
He walked over to Harry and smiled confidently towards him.  
  
"Yes, Benjamin is one of our top grade students. Terry! You come out here too!" Bellerophon   
  
pointed to another boy who came and stood next to Benjamin. He had bleached hair that hung in   
  
dreadlocks around his ears. His eyes were a light blue-grey colour and he was a little shorter   
  
than Harry.  
  
"Yes and we'll have Bianca come out as well! Come on Bianca!" Bellerophon stepped and let a girl   
  
come over to the team. Harry gaped at her. She had blonde, wavy hair that fell right down her   
  
back. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her teeth, when she smiled at Harry, were perfectly white and straight.  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from her face and looked at her body. Her white toga fell lusciously   
  
over her breasts and was held to her waist by a golden belt engraved with leaves. On the left   
  
breast of her toga was the school emblem; a golden apple with the words, 'for the fairest'   
  
scrawled in loopy writing across it.   
  
Harry let his eyes wonder down her body to where her toga stopped just above her knees. On her   
  
feet, she wore sandals with straps that wound up her legs into neat little ties.  
  
"You want to look at the grounds first?" said Terry, bringing Harry out of his fantasy. Harry   
  
looked at Terry and Benjamin. They had the same uniform exept Terry's apple was Silver and Benjamin's was bronze.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Harry replied  
  
"This way then" Said Benjamin beckoning for the team to follow him  
  
"As the small group walked off across the lawn, Harry looked back at the rest of the school.   
  
Most of them were filing back inside but a few were still watching them.   
  
Harry turned is attention back to Terry who was leading them over to a huge stadium, about the   
  
size of two of Hogwarts Quidditch pitches.   
  
"This is our Quidditch pitch," said Terry, leading them to a small door at the side of the stone stadium.   
  
They stepped inside and Harry heard a gasp go up behind him. The stadium was huge and by the   
  
look on Katie's face, she was in heaven.  
  
"Do you mind if we...?" Harry asked, holing up his broom.  
  
"Go ahead!" said Terry, laughing, as Benjamin came out of a little room holding two brooms.   
  
He handed one to Terry and the nine of them kicked off the ground and up into the sky towards the heavens.  
  
Harry soared round the stadium several times then looked down at Bianca, hoping to catch her   
  
eye and get a smile but she was too busy opening a big case. When she opened it, she let loose   
  
one bludger, the Quaffle and the snitch. Harry counted ten seconds before zooming off after the  
  
tine gold ball. And judging by the way Benjamin chased it too; Harry guessed that he was also a seeker.   
  
Together, they zoomed round and round the stadium after the tiny winged ball.   
  
Harry caught it a split second before Benjamin. But Benjamin was good. Very good.  
  
After they spent around an hour in the stadium, they headed back towards the palace.  
  
"There are three houses," Terry explained, as they walked through the front doors and into and   
  
incredibly high ceiling hall. The hall was made of crystal; the architecture was gold and gold   
  
chandeliers hung from the high up ceiling. In the middle of the hall, on the marble floor, stood   
  
a magnificent fountain with Zeus, standing in the middle, holding a thunderbolt.   
  
"The first house, my house, is called Hera after Zeus's wife and sister. She is the goddess of   
  
jealousy." Terry continued his speech as the walked past the fountain to some high doors at the   
  
other end of the hall.  
  
"My house is called Athena. After Athena, goddess of wisdom and war." Said Benjamin  
  
"And you can call me Ben. I hate it when people call me Benjamin."  
  
"Ok, Ben, and what's the third house called?" Ginny asked, stopping to look at the next room,   
  
which was just another hallway but this time with staircases winding up from the walls.  
  
"The last house is the house of Aphrodite." Said Bianca, speaking for the first time. Her voice   
  
was a thing of beauty that had a hidden touch of something that Harry couldn't pick up.   
  
"Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty."  
  
"Ah! There you are!" Bellerophon came bustling down a staircase and over to them. "Been having a   
  
good time? Good. Your feast is about to begin and then we have a surprise for you." Then he went   
  
hurrying back up the staircase.  
  
"That's his office," said Ben as they watched the jolly man disappear. "Come the dining hall is   
  
this way" they followed him to another stairwell that led down to a brightly lit hall full of   
  
students. When the team arrived, the whole school fell silent and watched them. The dining hall   
  
wasn't very different to Hogwarts great hall. It had three house tables, but the students didn't   
  
sit in houses, they sat anywhere.  
  
"Back to your dinner!" a bald teacher yelled from a smaller table on a raised platform. "Leave the visitors be!"  
  
"Come," Said Bianca to Ginny, Katie and Cho. "We will go and sit with the girls." Ginny and Katie  
  
followed Bianca without fuss but Cho hesitated, catching Harry's eyes and looking at him with a   
  
strange longing then she turned and followed.  
  
"Come on us Guys'll sit down this end. You don't want to be near the girls while they're talking"  
  
Terry muttered disgustedly and Harry, Malfoy, Goyle and Bletchley followed him and Ben to the   
  
other end of the table where a few laughing boys sat.  
  
"Guys! GUYS!" Ben yelled, shutting them up in an instant. "Let me introduce you to the guys of   
  
the Hogwarts team." He gestured at them one by one. "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Goyle, Miles Bletchley  
  
and Harry Potter." All of the boys gazed at Harry in awe.  
  
"So it is true!" whispered a snotty red head closest to Harry "can we see your scar?" all eyes   
  
riveted to his forehead. Malfoy rolled his eyes but oddly enough, didn't say anything.  
  
"Later ok guys? Let them eat" Terry said, throwing a grin at Harry and sitting down. Harry,   
  
Malfoy, Bletchley and Goyle followed suit. Ben sat down opposite Harry and smiled at him. Once   
  
again Harry was reminded forcefully of himself.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! I'll bet you've already seen it!" Said the red head to Terry as   
  
though Harry was a zoo animal.  
  
"Shut your ugly face Gordon! If Harry doesn't wanna show you then he doesn't have to!" Terry   
  
growled, his voice rapidly rising "just because all you've got to show about yourself is that   
  
stupid scratch on your shoulder from a Nymph doesn't mean all Harry's got is a scar. Have you   
  
seen his Firebolt?" Gordon opened his mouth then shut it again.  
  
"Wow you got a Firebolt!" Gasped a fat boy at the very end of the table. "The only person in our   
  
school with a Firebolt is Ben and he got his from a god!" Harry Glanced at Ben who was looking at  
  
his plate.  
  
"You weren't riding a Firebolt down at the Stadium." Said Harry Quietly, knowing that this was even   
  
more of a worry because Ben had almost caught the snitch on a Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Nah I have about four brooms. I keep my Firebolt locked away for Quidditch only." Said Ben sheepishly.  
  
"Hey Potter" Malfoy nudged him. "Your girlfriend's watching you"   
  
Harry immediately looked at Bianca but she was talking to Katie. Then he caught sight of Cho,   
  
watching him closely from behind a tall black boy. She caught his eye again and turned away,   
  
blushing. Harry frowned and looked down at his glass plate, suddenly feeling very hungry. He   
  
looked at the table to see what there was to eat. There was mostly the same food they had at   
  
Hogwarts exept instead of pumpkin juice they had wine. Malfoy seemed to have read his mind   
  
because he asked the question that Harry was about to ask,  
  
"Aren't we to young to be drinking alcohol?" he asked, eyeing his goblet with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh it's alcohol free wine. We used to have alcoholic stuff, back when I was a first year.   
  
But too many student got hangovers the next day and couldn't concentrate in class so they made   
  
it non-alcoholic to students under fifteen" Ben explained. "But we're not aloud it at dinner"   
  
he added when Goyle opened his stupid mouth. "Only on weekends when we have parties."  
  
"Quiet please!" Harry looked up to see Bellerophon enter the hall. "Quiet everybody! Thank you.   
  
Now I'd like to welcome our guests who will be staying with us for two months. Please make them   
  
feel welcome when the come to classes tomorrow. Now to go to classes, they have to be sorted.   
  
That will happen tonight. And they will go up there one by one."  
  
The hall broke into applause.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Oh you'll see tonight." Ben replied, smirking.  
  
Note: to one of my beautiful reviewers; Helen was orriginally from Sparta. she then went to Troy  
  
with Paris. when Paris was killed, they took her back to Sparta. and thats how the Greeks wanted  
  
to keep it.  
  
well I hope you enjoyed! please review!  
  
thank you to those who reviewed!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
